I'll Fight For You
by InsanityatBest
Summary: "I'll fight for you, " Mulan reiterated. "I'll fight for the Evening Star." BEING REWRITTEN
1. Summary

"I'll fight for you, " Mulan reiterated. "I'll fight for the Evening Star.

Vesper knew she was cursed.

She knew it would kill her.

She knew what would ultimately kill her.

She knew when it would kill her.

There was no fighting fate.

There was no fighting love.

So Vesper would die... for love.

On the eve of Vesper's twenty first birthday, a man would try to kill someone she loved.

It could be family, friend or lover. It mattered none.

An arrow would be thrown and a blade would follow.

Vesper would fall.

She'd memorized the prophency by ten.

No arrows.

No blades.

No love.

Her parents tried to fight for her.

A marriage arranged.

They knew the time but not where.

The husband would fall and the wife survive.

She'd give him true love's kiss and they'd live...

Happily

Ever

After.

That didn't happen through.

Vesper was arranged to marry, yes.

Like every princess, she had protectors; warriors.

Her protector Sapphira had been with her since birth.

She'd even trained before then.

Unknown to them, Vesper would love.

She'd love the beautiful, loyal, and strong warrior Mulan.

Vesper, the Evening Star, would fall for the stoic warrior Mulan.

"I'll fight for you, " Mulan said her face expressionless but her voice and eyes desperate.

Mulan would fight for love...for Vesper.

This is their story of destiny, fighting and love.


	2. The Quest

The warrioress rode hard to the upcoming castle.

Dirt and small rocks created dust behind her horse like wings.

They slowed to a trot once the castle was feet away.

The warrior got off the horse and the door opened.

"We've been expecting you."

The warrior nodded and continued to the grand hall.

There sat two people.

The King had aged behind his years with worry for his daughter. His dark hair had faded to grey and he sat down as if pained.

The Queen was much the same yet different. Her hair had faded to a magnificent white like the moon. Her skin was only a shade darker than her hair.

The warrior removed her helmet revealing long black hair partially ties back and messy from being concealed.

Mulan kneeled before royalty and rose.

"We have a quest for you, "the King was the first to speak.

His voice was a deep rasp like he needed a drink.

The Queen put her hand on his shoulder in silent support.

The King drew strength from the touch.

"We need you to escort our daughter Princess Vesper to her betrothed. It will be a dangerous journey and will take months to reach the kingdom."

Mulan didn't even have to think it over.

"I will do it."

They smiled and it took years off of them.

"Fantastic. Prince Philip and Princess Aurora spoke very highly of you."

Mulan nodded and her face became hard like stone.

"Celebrate with us tonight. There is a ball in Princess Vesper's honor, " the King ordered.

Mulan could not refuse.

She nodded and left the room.


	3. The Princess

It was official.

Mulan hated balls.

They consisted of mingling, dancing and small talking the night away.

It was a complete waste of time.

Mulan had been there for only ten minutes and already felt like leaving.

First, she had to go to the ball when she should be escorting the Princess out.

Second, she was forced into the dress, this ball gown.

Mulan's dress was the color if cherries with a black bodice tied with the same color bow.

It had the full skirt and effectively hid Mulan's boots.

She outright refused to wear heels.

This was outright stupid.

That ball would not save anyone but endanger everyone instead.

Mulan's scowl reflected her thoughts and kept any potential suitors away.

That was until a woman walked close to Mulan.

She was wearing a white ball gown that outlined her small waist and very dark hair.

The woman steadily became closer.

"Are you not enjoying the ball? " was the first words out of the woman's mouth.

"No."

Mulan was nothing if not honest.

"I'm not either, " the woman confessed.

She looked Mulan straight into her eyes as she answered.

Mulan noticed the woman must be uncomfortable in her dress.

"Why? "

The woman looked shocked as to be asked why.

"It's a waste of time. This is still dark times, " the woman answered with a serious expression.

At least another woman agreed.

"Why are you here? "

It seemed counteractive to go to balls when you hated them.

Mulan ignored the irony.

"My parents threw the ball so I could experience it at least once."

Parents? Throw?

So this was the Princess.

"I am Mulan. I will be your escort to your Prince."

The Princess held no interest at the mention of her soon to be husband.

"You do not love him, " Mulan noted.

"I do not know him, " the Princess corrected.

"Then why marry him?"

"I won't be here soon. My parents think it will save me and who am I to deny them to try? "

"You do not want him through."

"It's my duty," the Princess answered.

That brought an end to the conversation.

If you asked Mulan what happened afterword, she would have no clue.

She knew when the ball ended but spent it thinking.

The Princess didn't want to marry.

She thought she had to to.

Mulan pitied the woman for having to marry and not having the strength to say no.


End file.
